Chess Masters
by The Apocalypse Onlooker
Summary: "Oh, there is no hope for you." Federico teased. "But with some time, perhaps you could improve." :: Has an Oc


**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing but Autumn.

This was inspired from me playing chess against my computer. I get beat on the lowest level and lose fast.

Being as in Asassin's Creed: Lineage, it shows how much of chess nerds Ezio and Federico are, I decided to make a quick one shot about failing at chess. XD

* * *

Autumn wasn't an expert at chess. In fact, when she was home and played against the computer, she'd normally lose; several times. Coming to a time where chess was the biggest strategy game you could find, she'd often watch.

Federico and Ezio seemed to be experts, moving each piece so quickly that Autumn didn't even have time to think. Heck, she barely had a moment to study what the move was and why they had moved it there. She never asked questions; simply try to follow along even though she understood little to nothing about the game.

"Checkmate." Federico issued, Ezio's king once again. Ezio didn't seem angry about losing again; not even the slightest hint of frustration on his features.

He glanced that Autumn, sitting in her chair with the back facing her so she could rest her arms on it. A strange fashion for a woman to be sitting; then again, everything about the girl was strange. From from the clothes she wore to the way she spoke.

"Would you like to try?"

Autumn raised her head, her eyes widening briefly. She shook her head quickly. "I'm not very good at chess." She replied.

"You could not be that bad." Federico's added.

She huffed slightly, pulling back on the head of the chair. "I used to play against someone who could beat me in three minutes."

The brothers exchanged quick glance. Autumn stomach dropped when the two smirked; a universal sign to when they would cause some kind of trouble for her.

Ezio got up from his seat and motioned for her to sit in his spot. She blinked at him, her mouth wide open just a bit. "What?"

"We do not believe you." He replied.

"What? That I can't be beaten chess in three minutes? So you want your brother to humiliate me in chess? What is wrong with you?" Her tone was thick with sarcasm, making Federico chuckle.

She shrugged her shoulders. "All right."

Quickly getting out of her seat and into Ezio's, the pair began to put the pieces back in place. Each piece was furnished and made so well. The surface was smooth and cool.

"Well, at least she knows where the pieces go." Federico commented.

"About the only thing I know."

When the pieces were set up, Federico was the first to move. He'd already moved a pawn, quickly ending his turn. Autumn bit her lip nervously and moved one of her own pawns.

He moved his knight.

She moved her bishop.

He moved another pawn.

She did the same.

He moved his bishop.

She moved her pawn forward.

Moving the Bishop, he took her pawn.

The game went on like this for a few minutes; Autumn simply moved the pieces in random places without much thought. When she realized she could have taken one of his pieces, she already moved and it was too late. He'd captured her piece. Ezio tried to offer hints but was always silenced by Autumn, preferring to use her stubborn attitude and work the game on her own.

"Check."

Autumn blinked, leaning over the board slightly. "What? No. You're not allowed."

He smiled at her. She was playing the sarcasm card again. She used it frequently and was definitely not once take herself seriously. She simply giggled, moving the king away and out of possible capture.

He moved a piece again, issuing the same word. Autumn move the king away, attempting to avoid captured. It went on for a few more turns until she moved to king forward.

Federico raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair. He glanced at his brother, who shrugged his shoulders lightly. Autumn glanced between the two confusion overtaking her.

"What? What did I do?"

Federico moved his hand to his mouth in an attempt not to laugh. This failed however, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's checkmate."

Autumn stared at the board and pieces. She scratched her cheek, confusion setting it. "How?" She inquired.

"You moved your king right into the place for capture." Ezio answered. "I honestly did not believe someone could be beaten so quickly... Or so badly."

She simply punched his arm. He laughed and returned, barely moving at all.

"We're playing again. I will figure this game out."

~12 games in losses later~

Autumn threw her head back, her hands on her face. She laughed lightly before she spoke. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I cannot believe it either." Ezio replied. "You have made some of the same mistakes over and over again. You were not lying."

"No, I was just telling you I couldn't play chess because I wanted to lie to you."

"You could have. It would have turned us off."

She shook her head slightly, a huge grin on her face. She heaved a heavy sigh. "If you two are so great at this, which is becoming more and more evident that you are, then teach me."

"Oh, there is no hope for you." Federico teased. "But with some time, perhaps you could improve."

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

The brothers chuckle, obviously amused by the reply. "A little." He replied. "Shall we begin?"

She wondered if they knew just what they were getting themselves into. After all, things never stuck her well. She was sure hours would sit by she silently hoped no frustration with come from trying to learn a game that was worse than difficult for her.~Inspiration actually came from playing chess on my computer. I suck at the game and lose at the lowest level you can get.


End file.
